


Ruby learns Samifer is Real

by TwilightDeLucca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Ruby/Sam sex, Lucifer claiming what's his, M/M, Sam is Luci's slut, Sam is a submissive little shit, handjobs, pissed Ruby, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: Lucifer was content watching over Sam from afar and occasionally appearing before him. But when Ruby touches what's not hers, he's no longer content to watch.





	1. Frustration: Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneedsConsent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LuciferneedsConsent).



I don't understand what it is about that damn human that makes me forget myself. He's only a vessel. A means to end the world! I should feel nothing! And yet......I feel this need to make him happy. To see him smile. To protect him. It drives me to madness! But then he smiles at me. And I am lost again. 

 

 

I want to make him hurt for forcing these feelings on me! And yet.....I want to destroy any that dares to bring him harm. It is so frustrating! This need to hurt yet protect. I feel as if I am walking a tightrope. One wrong move will send me plummeting into an abyss I have never felt before. Not even with Michael. 

 

 

I know what I'm doing is unhealthy yet I can't stop. I'm watching him obsessively. Everything he does fascinates me even as it repulses me and makes me hate him for being human. Yet as much as I want to hate him, I can only love him more the longer I watch him. 

 

 

My wings quiver when I see him. Even if he doesn't see me. I who am Satan to humans, feared and hated by all who shun the darkness. I tear myself apart wondering how he sees me. How he feels about me. If he can see me as something other than the Devil. As something other than the Destroyer. 

 

 

I am patient. So patient. But this wait. It is agony of the worst kind. Beautiful torture. But I will have him in the end. He's mine. Always was and always will be.


	2. Frustration: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ruminates on his feelings for Lucifer.

I feel him watching me again. Like he always does. It used to bother me in the beginning. But now it's comforting. Knowing that someone is always there. Even if he's not considered a good guy. 

 

 

Lucifer isn't a bad guy. He's just stuck in an unfortunate situation. Like I am. No, I don't hate Lucifer. I hate Ruby for what she did to me. I'm afraid that Lucifer will find out. And that he'll be disappointed. I couldn't live with that. It would tear me apart. 

 

 

I'm a patient man usually. But this game I'm playing is torment. And I don't know if I can win. Or if I want to.


	3. Rage: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is fed up with watching from the shadows and feels it's time to come into the light.

How dare that bitch touch that which is MINE?! I am furious. Watching that sorry excuse for a demon touch him! Give him her blood! I am the only one allowed to corrupt him! Touch him! And she is trespassing! 

 

 

I will enjoy destroying her. I will keep her aware and in her vessel the whole time. I'll show her torture like she's never seen before. I'll take her to the edge of pain and suffering and leave her there for days, weeks, months, years. Until I feel like killing her. 

 

 

I am done hiding in the shadows like an outsider. I stepped into the light and revealed myself, cocky smirk in place even as my eyes gleam with rage and malice. 

 

 

"Hello Sam." I said quietly.


	4. Rage: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer seeks to teach Ruby not to touch what's not hers to touch.

I froze when I heard Lucifer's voice. I knew that he was furious. "L-Lucifer!" Ruby squeaked fearfully. She backed away from me quickly. Blue eyes full of rage watched her and I held still. No need to draw his attention yet. 

 

"You've been busy Ruby." Lucifer said jovially. Ruby trembled and kept her eyes down. "I didn't know my lord." She whispered. I didn't tell her. I could have. But I wanted to see what he would do. What she would do to try and save herself. Though it would be in vain. 

 

 

"You didn't know? Know what?" Lucifer asked curiously. He even imitated Castiel's head tilt. The cheeky bastard. I found myself fighting a smile. "T-that Sam was yours." Ruby whispered. 

 

 

Lucifer chuckled. "Is that so? You didn't know?" He asked softly. Ruby shook her head. Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. "Every other demon knew. They have avoided doing him great harm and yet you my dear Ruby have done the opposite." He said silkily. 

 

 

Ruby whimpered and I like the sound of her fear. It appealed to that darkness inside me. That darkness that Ruby encouraged. That Lucifer liked I'm sure. He and I would have to talk soon. 

 

 

But for now, I'm going to enjoy watching Lucifer punish Ruby.


	5. Claim: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets an unhealthy dose of reality. And she doesn't like it.

I turned my attention to Sam. Blood-stained Sam. Riding a demon blood high. That would never do. If my boy king wanted blood, I'd give him blood. All the blood he could want. 

 

 

"Sam I want you to torture Ruby. Make her beg for death." I said. Sam looked like he was willing to do so and I chuckled. 

 

 

"On second thought.......I have a much better torment in mind." I sauntered forward and ran a finger down Sam's arm. "Would you like to watch Ruby?" I asked. 

 

 

"W-watch?" Ruby stammered fearfully. I smirked. "Yes. Watch. Watch me claim Sam as my own. Knowing that you can't touch. That if you did, I'd kill you." I purred. Ruby quivered in fear and I laughed quietly. "Yes. That's perfect." I said. 

 

 

I stepped behind Sam who kept dark eyes trained on Ruby and slowly peeled his flannel over shirt off him. The white t-shirt underneath was slightly small just the way I liked it. What a good little hunter. 

 

 

I ran calloused hands up Sam's stomach and smirked when he made a quiet noise of pleasure. I ran my hands back down then ran them up under the shirt, taking it up with my hands. Sam let me. He leaned his head back, baring his neck to me and allowing me to do as I pleased. 

 

 

Ruby made a distressed noise and I paused. "Are you upset little girl? Jealous?" I purred. My eyes gleamed maliciously as I watched her internal battle. 

 

 

I lifted Sam's shirt up and off, revealing tanned, ripped muscles. Sam let me and I raked my nails down his torso. Sam gasped as his pupils dilated a little. I grinned. I'd teach this little nothing that Sam was mine. Is mine. And will always be mine. 

 

 

"Bet you never got to touch like this did you?" I snickered. Ruby opened her mouth to tell me something but seemed to think better. I grinned as I dipped my fingers teasingly into the waistband of Sam's jeans. 

 

 

Ruby is smarter than I gave her credit for. I know that Sam has fucked her. I also know that he was thinking of me while he was fucking her. That he wished it was me fucking him. All the while, he was thrusting into her and pretending like it was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. 

 

 

"Does it piss you off?" I asked as my hand disappeared into Sam's pants. Ruby glared. "Does what piss me off?" She growled. I chuckled as I hooked my chin over Sam's shoulder. "That when Sam fucked you, he thought of me." I replied. 

 

 

Ruby paled with fury and my hand finally closed around Sam's hot, hard cock.


	6. Claim: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows his true colors.

My eyes widened when I felt Lucifer's hand on my cock. Ruby looked like she wanted to kill him. "That’s a lie!" She denied angrily. 

 

 

"Tell her Sammy. Tell her the truth." Lucifer purred in my ear. "It's true!" I gasped. My hips bucked forward a little. "It's true. I......I had to pretend you were L-Lucifer." I whispered. 

 

 

"You son of a bitch. You bastard!" Ruby screamed angrily. I moaned weakly as Lucifer slowly stroked my cock. "Ahhhh I had to Ruby. I couldn't have gotten hard let along had an orgasm if I didn't." I whined. 

 

 

Lucifer's dark chuckle sounded and I relished the sound. "Tell her the things I'd do to you in your dirty fantasies." He purred. I wracked my slowly turning to mush brain. "He'd bend me over his throne and f-fuck me hard and fast while yanking my hair and biting my neck." I moaned. "Or he'd lay me on the floor of whatever motel we were in and suck me off while he fingered my hole open. He'd use my cum for lube and fuck me until I screamed." I whimpered. 

 

 

Ruby glared hatefully. "You're a disgusting whore Sam. You'd let anyone fuck you. Me, him, hell I bet Dean-o fucks you too. When he's not the submissive cock-sucking bitch of that stupid angel." She sneered.


End file.
